deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Orie Valadier X OMEN
Orie Valadier (Under Night IN-BIRTH) X Omen (KILLER INSTINST Season II).png|BMHKain 1424024142461 20150423082848786 20150703071340183.jpg|McGasher This is a What-If? DEATH BATTLE Between Under Night IN-BIRTH's Orie, and KILLER INSTINCT's OMEN, and is the penultimate fight before the Season III Finale. Description Under Night IN-BIRTH X KILLER INSTINCT! An Executioner faces the spirit of the Executed. Who will win out in the end, The Fifth Executioner, or The Herald of Gargos? Interlude Wiz: You know the scenario... Boomstick: Where there is a Monster, there is always someone to kill it! Wiz: And in this case, the hunter is Orie Valadier, Licht Kreis' Fifth Executioner. Boomstick: And the monster: OMEN, the Herald of Gargos. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armour & Skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Orie Valadier Wiz: Licht Kreis, a group of people with the intent on exterminating ALL enemies. Boomstick: Who are all gals as Adelheit is a bitch herself. Wiz: Right. One member of their Executioner Squad, Orie Valadier, believes in swift justice, hiding her true identity, and wishes to stop Amnesia. Boomstick: But things took a turn for the worst as Merkava MURDERS Hilda, and Orie has to fight him! Wiz: Ten Years prior to Under Night IN-BIRTH, Orie watched as her parents were eaten alive by who she believes is Merkava. It's unknown as to if that Void is Merkava... Boomstick: But Orie's story left many questions, Was Merkava at least ten Years as a Special Type Void? Was the culprit killed before the events of UNDER NIGHT? WHY THE FUCK DID ORIE KILL MERKAVA OUT OF SPITE WHEN IT'S NOT HIM!!! Wiz: Sure, Merkava mentioned he didn't see others like him, but there is a difference between did not see one, and there is a possibility. Orie took it the wrong way, and killed the last hope Orie had about who REALLY killed her parents. Boomstick: Despite this, Orie at least made some new friends to help her out. They all joined Licht Kreis, which was prospering with success, where Night Blade was dying. They believed their choice is right! Wiz: They were the foundation of the Executioner Squad, and Orie is only the fifth member! Boomstick: Her weapons include A Rapier, called: Ruler AKA Guardian of Light, and Order, backup from her Knight: Tanatos, and she uses the EXS of Purity: Thanatos! Which summons that Knight Avatar! Wiz: Moves like Divine Thrust are capable of long range destruction. Plus, the (B) version is chargeable creating a chaotic stab that rivals that of Hakumen's Boomstick: And he's supposed to be the Susano'o unit! Wiz: Sacred Arrow has upper body invincibility, AND is a Multi hit Shoryuken with a blade. The (C/EX) version has full invincibility. Boomstick: Command Order Edge allows Tanatos to make a HUGE vertical swing, and ground (A) is anti-air. Other follow ups include Thick and Fast which Does two horizontal slashes, & Succession, in which the Knight Avatar lifts its huge sword sending enemies air bound! Somebody get us into Licht K- oh that's right... We can't as guys. FUCKING SEXIST RE-BIRTH PRICK! Wiz: Sealing Hoplon summons Tanatos, and creates an orb of light around it. It can go in front of Orie, halfway, or even search the opponent. Boomstick: Sacred Spire stabs the opponent, and does a Sacred Arrow that fiendishly launches the foe skyhigh. Wiz: Luminous Embrace summons Tanatos for one hell of a Infinite Worth. It slams it's sword creating a wave of light that forces foes into a wallbounce. Boomstick: But it's her Infinite Worth EXS, Rest in Peace that leave foes crying! Basically, Orie creates a Meta existing cross, traps her foe in it, and Tanatos throws its sword at the center of the circle, right at the heart! Say, Wiz: is Tanatos a man, or woman? Wiz: a All I can say is that Tanatos is a Meta existence of light summoned by Orie herself for backup, so there is no true way to find out. Boomstick: Anywho, Orie's primary successes include knowing who the Tree of Life was, and killing her surrogate Brother! Wiz: She avenged her parents by killing Merkava; The Special Type Void. She also has a well hidden pseudonym called Harada-San. Boomstick: Not even the main protagonist knows she's actually Valadier! And as he and his classmates do their work, Valadier constantly seeks information on her desk as a teacher! Is this legal in the USA to be around Eighteen, and teaching a class?! Wiz: Well, despite these, odd strengths, Orie has some weaknesses as well. Her self doubt seems to get the best of her despite winning. Orie: Is this right...? Wiz: This self doubt always gets the best of her as there could've been more easygoing ways to defeat a foe. Boomstick: Also, her ultra high heels don't give enough traction, or grip on the ground. Wiz: Orie is also still unsure if Merkava is the one that killed her parents. While her abilities are good, most of them don't even come from Valadier. Boomstick: They come from TANATOS! Wiz: Nevertheless, Orie is a strong, and powerful Executioner, despite at rank 5, is already powerful enough to take on most of the haunting monstrosities of the Night. Boomstick: Unless the Herald of Gargos says otherwise! Orie: This incarnation of the Hollow Night contains far more EXS than is normal... OMEN Wiz: Shadow Jago is considered by many to be one of the Hardest Fighting Game Bosses ever. Boomstick: He was a pain in the tuckus to anyone who could reach him! Wiz: Jago won his fair share of fights throughout KI Tournaments, but only recently has he been able to free himself of the curse of Gargos, the true final boss of KILLER INSTINCT 2. But this has led to a big downfall he has yet to face... ' ''???: Bow before the Herald of Gargos! ' '''Boomstick: O-MEN! No, really, his name is OMEN.' Wiz: As a night terror made real after absorbing the victories, and Defeats of Shadow Jago, who he was in control of at the time, OMEN despite technically being called a villain, hated Ultratech, and wanted the mega corporation itself to fall! Boomstick: But don't be fooled by this Specter for a second! He has quite a few tools in his arsenal that are capable of killing ARIA with ease! Wiz: OMEN's tools of the trade include a Trait that's unique to him, The Triple Shadow Meter, which is split up into three stocks rather than the regular two, but it fills up just as quickly as any other Shadow Meter. This gives Omen quicker access to abilities that require Shadow Meter stocks. Boomstick: His Combo Trait: Demon Loop allows Omen to follow up any auto-double with another auto-double of the immediate higher strength (Light to Medium to Heavy back to Light, etc.) Every time a Demon Loop “cycle” is completed, Omen locks out one stock on the opponent’s Shadow Meter for five seconds, or in Orie's case, because she has low energy increasing, I dunno IF she'll use a super at all! Wiz: His Instinct Mode, Shadow Gathering allows him to use one extra projectile at each strength for Rashakuken, while Shadow Rashakuken and Shadow Orda Shield spawn five projectiles instead of three. For every Rashakuken that hits an opponent, one stock on their Shadow Meter is locked out for five seconds. Boomstick: But his arsenal is more than quality; his moveset is DEADLY! Furious Swipes allows Omen to Advance, swiping wildly twice as he goes. Demon Glide sprouts wings and glides forwards, swooping low to the ground. Demon Retreat is the same as Demon Glide but backwards. & OMEN's throw grabs his opponent and then straight kicks them away. & WE'RE NOT DONE YET EVEN! Wiz: Rashakuken throws a ball of dark energy with randomized properties and behavior. Light punch fires one Rashakuken, Medium fires two consecutive Rashakukens, and Heavy fires three. There are eleven potential patterns for the Rashakukens to follow: Accelerator - Starts very slow but increases speed in the process. Anti-air - Fires at a 30-degree angle into the air. Boomerang - Fires outward before circling back and leaving the screen behind Omen. Bullet - Rockets across the screen at maximum velocity from start to finish. Crawler - Drops at Omen's feet before sliding towards the opponent along the ground. Decelerator - Flies very fast until slowing down to a complete stop about halfway across the screen. Dud - Flies out of Omen's hands directly into the ground, about one character length away. Looper - Travels in a circular looping pattern that speeds up as it moves across the screen. Tracker - Homes in on the opponent until it hits or times out, moves very slowly. Wave - Slowly moves in a sine wave pattern across the screen. Wiggler - Moves side-to-side in front of Omen five times before disappearing. Demon Slide allows Omen to perform a slide kick along the ground. Omen rapidly kicks four times with one leg with Furious Flurry. Orda Shield allows Omen to swing a single Rashakuken ball over his head. AND WE'RE STILL NOT DONE! Boomstick: OMEN's Shadow Moves are huge, even for Killer Instinct Standards! Shadow Rashakuken lets Omen summon three Rashakuken balls behind him that pause before flying forwards, while in Instinct Mode, He can Summon five. Shadow Demon Slide allows Omen to perform a sliding kick along the ground that hits five times. Shadow Furious Flurry lets Omen rapidly kick four times with one leg, shooting a Rashakuken ball with each kick. Shadow Orda Shield summons a barrier of three Rashakuken balls that rotate around him, and can be used a second time to stack the Rashakukens and cause them to increase in size. Summons five Rashakukens when used during Instinct Mode. Shadow Form pretty much allows Omen to be invincible for a short period, & the LEGENDARY, BEAUTIFUL, Demonic Despair! Basically a shout out to Arcana Heart, it's OMENs move that ends fights! Omen grabs the opponent, holds them up in the air, and fires a massive laser through them from the ground. Deals 100% potential damage! Wiz: Technically it's 109%, bot Orie doesn't follow the rules of KILLER INSTINCT, so she might as well stay that way... Boomstick: OMEN is quick as heck! I think, the only way for one to do a Combo Breaker on him is to do a simple poke. Besides that, it's useless! Wiz: Not only can OMEN rack up combos like he means it, his dark energy balls are unpredictable at first. That, and as a DEATH BATTLE combatant can put even Fulgore to shame when used right. Boomstick: He even has all the Battle Data of Shadow Jago in his head! Meaning; He knows all the possible scenarios in a fight with the one who had his tattoos corrupted! Wiz: These even include the scenarios in which he loses, which he can overcome by simply being a learning computer like opponent. Boomstick: Watch out! OMEN KNOWS ALL! Wiz: But as an enemy of Ultratech leader and Bigger Bad ARIA, OMEN has yet to best her. Boomstick: You would believe this monster is very evil, but there is a reason why both Eyedol, and OMEN's Master Gargos both lost to Jago and Black Orchid! OMEN doesn't stand a chance! Wiz: You would think being the Herald of Gargos has its benefits, yet it doesn't seem to be so. Finally there are too few professional OMEN players out there, with many stating he's trash. Boomstick: While he was in possession of Shadow Jago, OMEN was great, but now as a demonic spirit, it'll be a tough matchup! Who will win in the end, the Predator, or her Prey? Omen: Weak vessel. You were to herald my master's return, but you proved too... incorruptible. But your conflict gave me strength, and your resistance has given me... freedom. Woe to those who stand against me, for I am his herald and the sign of things to come. I. Am. Omen!' DEATH BATTLE A battle was already in progress, with another opponent, Merkava, trapped in a Meta existing cross... He screamed as his adversary, Orie Valadier defeated him... Orie: Give up your lies, murderer! Tell me once and for all: Did you kill my parents or not?! Merkava: Even though I said maybe I was the one whe did it, I also will mention now that maybe there are those like me neither of us don't know of... Maybe they look exactly like me, and died before you could get revengeance... Orie: Good Enough. You will die now. Merkava: GWWWWUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA!!! Orie: He's just an In-Birth becoming a Void... Nothing good could come out of that... ???: HAHAHAHAHA! Orie: What...? He's alive!? ???: You STILL refuse to admit what you did is wrong and UNJUST, EXECUTIONER?! Orie was shocked that the ghost of Merkava, whatever he is, was possessing the Special Type Void from the get go, and wanted her and Licht Kreis dead. Orie: What are you??? OMEN: You STILL DON'T KNOW!!!? I. AM. OMEN! Orie thought, Do Voids have souls? She became serious to the Demonic entity... (Cues Under Night In-Birth OST: Sky Scraper High(Hyde's Theme)) Orie: I can't believe you were possessing a Void like Merkava to hunt me down, Demon! OMEN: MERKAVA SHALL NOT HAVE DIED IN VAIN! FIGHT! Right away, Orie Summons Tanatos to slam down its sword. OMEN flew out of the way; and did Multiple kicks at Orie before her Knight Avatar could follow up. Orie was then barraged by many orbs, locking down her Non-Existent Shadow Meter... Orie: Uh... My power... It's... Failing...! All Orie could do is take the quick hits, hoping it would stop, but she decided a single poke was enough to end the combo... Orie: Ah! ANNOUNCER: C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER! CRAZY COMBO! Orie tried to charge her strike, but was interrupted by OMEN's low slide kicks. Luckily, she summoned Tanatos again, and slammed its sword at the Demon entity, all while lifting the giant blade to send the monster flying. As he was falling, Orie did a roundhouse kick to send OMEN flying further... With the bar lock broken, Orie finally used a super, Sacred Arrow (C/EX), lifting the enemy like it's an edge shredding through the translucent anatomy of a human body. Orie then kicked OMEN in the face. Orie then decreased her energy to increase her GRD. After getting up, OMEN found that his enemy was about to get more energy, and interrupted the process with an energy orb that, unbeknownst to Orie hit her in the process, as OMEN kicked the crap out of the Executioner. Orie simply poked him again. ANNOUNCER: C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER! KING COMBO! (Cues killer instinct theme song Starting from 0:48) OMEN charged at Orie again. This time, he successfully locked down her energy bar from use. While the GRD increased her bar to MAX, she couldn't do anything about it for at least 5 Seconds... But it was only when OMEN activated his Instinct Mode, after the fact. Powerless, Orie relied on Tanatos more than ever, while her energy was locked tight. As Tanatos did all it could to defeat such a menace, and even the Knight Avatar couldn't kill the beast... (Cues killer instinct theme song Starting from 1:39) Orie was tired. She felt that she failed Zenith and their friends, and wanted to end it all, but she just realized her lock was removed, so she took off her Veil, with an opponent with a full bar himself. It's all or nothing... (Cues Decipher (Long Version) - Phantasma Starting from 2:13) Orie charged at OMEN, and he did the same. Tanatos can only pray it's master will survive, but before a microsecond is needed for Orie to use a shockwave, OMEN grabbed her, and lifted her, creating a destructive laser that annihilated Orie forever, not even having a chance for her to scream. (Decipher (Long Version) - Phantasma Ends) K.O.! OMEN simply flew off, trying to find, and destroy ARIA, before Jago can do the same... Results (Cues うたてめぐり - OST: 捨子花) Boomstick: HOLY CRAP! Now that's a more powerful finisher than Fulgore's Devastation Beam! Wiz: This fight was mostly one sided. While Orie's mission to find out who really killed her parents 10 years ago is still in progress, she believes the problem is in fact Merkava, when there is no real evidence. Boomstick: OMEN eventually defeated ARIA in the end, with the battle experience he had as Shadow Jago! Talk about epic! Wiz: While Orie doesn't really have a Shadow Gauge, like most of the cast, her energy bar works the same as any Shadow Gauge, so it can be affected. Boomstick: "But Boomstick, does that also mean the same applies for Hakumen, and Izayoi of BlazBlue fame?" Wiz: Even if the energy bar is unique like Fulgore's, the same result will apply, so yes. The same would apply to any character that uses an energy bar. Boomstick: The same goes for JRPG characters, PEOPLE! Wiz: It took a godlike opponent like Jago, Fulgore, ore even ARIA to beat OMEN... Boomstick: WHERE EVEN HYDE CAN KILL ORIE! EAT IT!!! Wiz: While the likes of Merkava couldn't defeat Orie, or even consume her Existence, the latters only real advantage is Tanatos, who couldn't even help most of the time! Boomstick: SHE WAS EVEN A VICTIM OF NANASE'S BULLSHIT! Wiz: And unlike Orie, who is merely human, OMEN has almost all the qualities of Shadow Jago, thus is an ever evolving Killing Machine, surpassing even Voids. Boomstick: I dunno what's better before, but now I know; 109% potential damage! Wiz: The Winner is... OMEN! Next Time Boomstick: Next time on DEATH BATTLE... Hare: Uh I suggest you look out; Guu can be a problem demon sometimes- Guu: Do you see this as a problem, Hare-Kun? Hare: AAAAAAAAAH!!! The not so epic finale begins soon... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Demon vs Demon's Killer themed Battles Category:'Light vs Dark' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Magic Duel Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles